A surprise reunion
by Devilgirl83
Summary: After Dressrosa the Straw Hats sets sail along with Sabo. As they came to the next Island, they meet another pirate crew there. However they weren't quite expecting it to become a reunion. And they didn't expect to know more about Luffy's childhood. Who this crew is and why Sanji get's hit by Luffy for hitting on a girl, you can read in this little story ;)
1. New Island

**I had this story almost finished for a while and I just went over it today, changed some parts and now it's finished. So I give you the whole story today and I do hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own my OC.**

**Please feel free to leave a review ;)**

* * *

As they left Dressrosa behind, Luffy couldn't help but feeling sad and happy at the same time. On that Island he met his brother, whom he thought had been dead, but it had also brought back memories he tried to hide and forget. The whole arena thing had been a fake. The Mera Mera no Mi was a fake, which Sabo had confirmed. It was only an apple disguised as a Devil's Fruit. Luckily they had managed to get out of the troubles alive.

"Lost in your thoughts brother?" asked Sabo, as he sat on the railing next to the head of Sunny, where Luffy sat.

"Do you think it's out there? The Mera Mera no Mi?" asked Luffy.

"If it is true that the Devil's Fruit comes back, then it might be, however they never know when it happens," said Sabo.

"I wished it hadn't been fake. I wanted the fruit and as I saw you there, I knew it was you that should have it. He was our brother before sailing out to the sea," said Luffy.

Silence went between the two brothers. Sabo had asked Dragon for permission to follow Luffy to the next Island, since both had a lot of catch up and bad feelings between them. Sabo wasn't ignorant. Luffy somewhat held a grudge towards him for not writing to them and tell he was alright and for not showing up two years ago. He had to sort things out with his brother first.

"I don't blame you Luffy. You did everything. I really wish I had been there. Been there for my family when they needed me. Please tell me what happened," said Sabo.

"I don't really remember much. Chopper say it's because my brain wants to protect me. I remember the fighting and I remember freeing Ace from his shackles, but afterwards … I can only remember something red and fade voices," said Luffy.

"So you didn't see it? Him die, I mean," Sabo gazed at the sea.

"I remember some crying out the name of Ace in pain and shock, but I don't remember seeing him die," said Luffy.

"Then there is a faint hope that he did survive? Maybe the marines lied, just like the lied about many other stuff," said Sabo with a slight of hope.

Luffy didn't respond. He had hoped that too, but Ace would have tried to contact him if he was alive, wouldn't he? How could Ace live hiding for two years, without letting anybody know? Jinbe hadn't said a word about the possibility that Ace might be alive or letting a hint fall that he was alive.

While Luffy and Sabo sat in silence, the Straw Hats watched them. They didn't really understand the bond between Sabo and Luffy, only that they were brothers and that Luffy had thought Sabo was dead. Why he had thought that and where Sabo had been was unknown to them all, but Robin, who had met him at Baltico.

"Why do I feel like reading a roman? Two brothers lost to each other, reunited and remembering a third, but dead brother. It's like a heartbreaking roman," said Nami.

"I wonder how long they will keep pretending that there are no bad feelings between them. It's clear that Luffy has some grudge against Sabo and if I have understood it correctly, then Luffy has all right to be upset," said Franky.

"It doesn't feel right though. Luffy isn't like he used to be. Not since we were torn apart two years ago. And something has changed at Dressrosa too," said Sanji.

"Are we doing things right? Is this the right way to handle all we have been through?" asked Usopp silently.

"We do what we always do. We are moving on," said Robin as she flipped over another side in her book.

"But still something isn't quite the same," said Brook.

"Luffy seems less happy," said Chopper.

Zoro kept training while the crew talked about how Luffy has changed and if they did act correct. They knew Luffy had been through hell after they were torn apart, but he somehow knew what had happened.

_-Flashback-_

_Zoro was trying to get past those damn grown-up monkeys, as they suddenly fled. He felt the presence of Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk and saw him coming towards him. Mihawk glared at Zoro with some annoyance, but also as if he suddenly understood something._

_"__That explain why Mugiwara Luffy was all alone," said Mihawk in his cold voice._

_"__What do you mean by that?" asked Zoro harsh._

_"__Your captain, Monkey D. Luffy was fighting alone in the war. I wondered where his crew was," said Mihawk as if it was natural._

_"__War?" Zoro looked confused._

_Mihawk stared at Zoro as if he tried to see if they had abandoned Luffy or simply had been torn apart. He didn't speak for several of minutes, in which Zoro's patients were tested._

_"__There has been a war at Marineford. Portgas D. Ace, known as Fire Fist Ace was going to be public executed. Your captain was a part of this war. He was badly wounded even before entering the warzone. How much he remembers, I'm not sure of, but if he doesn't remember everything, then he most likely would believe what the government will tell," said Mihawk._

_"__There has been a war? And Luffy was in the middle?" Zoro's eyes widened horrified._

_"__The newspaper wrote that due to his wounds, blood lost and exhausting, Fire Fist Ace has properly died from his injuries. Luffy came to safe his brother and might have failed. I wonder in what stat his mind would be, if he ever wakes up. He was near death the last time I saw him," said Mihawk and walked away, leaving Zoro behind to his thoughts._

_-Flashback ends-_

Zoro was more than happy as he saw the newspaper that told him that Luffy was alive. However he also saw the grief. Luffy believed that his brother had died, which concerned Zoro. After all Luffy had Ace's vivre card right? That could tell him if Ace was alive or dead. But if Luffy didn't have it anymore, could that mean Ace truly were dead or had Luffy somehow lost it in the war?

"To tell the truth Luffy, you amaze me. You have become so strong and powerful. And your determination has also become stronger. To go into a war, which you knew was bigger than yourself for Ace… I'm not sure if I would have been able to make a difference. I wanted to be there and to safe Ace, but I'm glad I wasn't. Hearing that you thought I was dead, makes me think what a shock it would have been for you and Ace if I suddenly had shown up," said Sabo.

"It would really had been a too big shock," said Luffy, remember how shocked he was as he saw Sabo in the arena.

The day went on. Soon Luffy played with Usopp and Chopper. Sabo simply smiled as he watched his brother and how close he was to his crew, but he did see that it seem that not all was what it seemed to be. There was an unseen and unspoken silence, especially from Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Brook. Sabo couldn't help to think it had something to do with the day they had disappeared.

However he didn't comment it. It wasn't his place to do so. The crew had to grow on their own, and to overcome the struggle without someone pointing out their flaws. So went three das easily by, without anything special happening.

"Island ahead," yelled Usopp from crowns nest.

Luffy rocketed himself to his special seat and saw that Usopp was right. In the distance there was indeed and Island. He smiled brightly, as he ordered to sail towards the Island. Despite how much Luffy loved the sea, he also loved adventure and an Island meant adventure in his world. Sabo couldn't help but smile at how childish Luffy seemed.

They anchored near a white beach. The water was crystal blue and seemed like place where many would go on vacation and relax. It was like a dream. Nami sighed dreamful. Jungle, a beach and good weather. Luffy was eager to explore, so he nagged Sanji for a lunchbox. Zoro and Franky would stay behind, while the others would explore the jungle.

"It's quite peaceful," said Nami.

"Like a dream beach," said Usopp, as he gazed around.

"Let's go," said Luffy and before anyone could stop him, he was already in the jungle.

"He has no patience at all," sighed Sanji.

He looked to his left, where Sabo should be, but said man was also gone. Sanji shook his head and together with the others he went into the jungle. Brothers would always be brothers. As they walked deeper they could hear music, but it was hard to tell from where. After a while, they found Luffy and Sabo, each sitting on a big animal. Luffy grinned brightly and jumped down, as he saw Sanji and the others.

"Oi Sanji, look. Can we cook it for dinner?" asked Luffy eager.

"Sure," said Sanji.

"Can you hear the music? Sounds like someone are having a party, but I can't figure out from where," said Luffy.

Brook, closed his eyes, although he doesn't have any, and listened. After a while, he could hear from where the music came and he guided the group towards it. Luffy and Sabo dragged the animal with them. The walked towards another part of the beach and as they came closer they could hear someone sing and laughter.

They went through the tree line and stopped. What they saw was nothing as they expected. In front of them was indeed a beach party, but it wasn't common people, but pirates and not just any pirates. It was the Blue Phoenix pirates, the remainders of the Whitebeard pirates, now under the command of Marco the Phoenix. Luffy and Sabo was the last to come out and they stopped.

Sanji saw her first. A young beauty with long red hair, a green dress and she were bare feet. She danced and sang to the music, laughing and just had fun. It didn't looked like they had spotted them at all, until the woman suddenly in one swift move stood in front of Luffy with a big grin. Now they could see her dark green eyes, almost black.

"Luffy," she smiled happily.

Luffy stood as if he saw a ghost as he looked at the young woman. The party stopped, as soon as the woman confronted them. The group was on guard. They weren't enemies, but they weren't allies either. Luffy blinked and then he sends her a big grin.

"Lucy. Of all places …" He smiled.

"You have a nice dinner there," she said as she saw the wild and big animal behind Luffy.

"Lucy …" Sabo trailed of.

The woman turned her head towards him and her eyes widened, before tears fell down. She walked towards Sabo and placed her hand on his right cheek, not really believing what she saw. She let some fingers run through his hair and he smiled gently to her. Then he saw that her right hand was in gasps.

"Sabo … But you were supposed to be dead … Dogra …" Lucy trailed of.

"I know. Luffy told me so. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you've heard about the accident," he said.

Lucy then punched him in the face with her left hand and he flew few meters, before landing on the beach. He sat up and gazed at her, but didn't fight back, as she was over him and punched him, while sitting on his lab. Tears floated down her cheeks and after a while, she leaned against his shoulder, crying. He embraced her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"No… Yes. I can't believe it. My brothers …" she said and stood up.

"Brothers?" the Straw Hats yelled confused.

"Shihihihi. Everybody this is my sister Lucy. Lucy this is most of my crew," smiled Luffy.

Lucy tilted her head. "A skeleton and a reindeer? You have a weird taste," smiled Lucy.

"Does it surprise you sis?" mumbled Sabo.

"I also have a cyborg as a crewmember. He's on the ship with my swordsman," said Luffy.

"Crazy brother. Looks like you have one hell of a crew. I've been following your adventure since you set sail. You have done some crazy stuff, but seeing you two years ago … Well I'm not surprised," she said.

Luffy got a short and sad glaze as she mentioned seeing him two years ago. He didn't want to remember what happened at Marineford, even though he barely could remember what happened. Lucy saw that and realized that Luffy had read the newspaper.

"Oh God. He is going to kill you," mumbled Lucy as she gazed at Sabo.

"Who? And why?" asked Sabo confused.

Before Lucy could answer, someone punched Sabo in the face and once more he flew a couple of meters back. Before Sabo could get up, the person was over him again and punched him several times in the face, just as Lucy had done, only harder. Sabo managed to get the man of him and were about to fight back, as he saw who it was. There in front of him stood a young man, with raven black hair, freckles on his cheeks, an orange cowboy hat, no shirt, black knee long shorts, dagger on his hips and a tattoo on his left arm and back.

"ACE?" screamed Sabo and the Straw Hats with disbelief.

"Him," smiled Lucy.

* * *

**Luffy and Sabo meets their sister and Ace is still alive. Poor guys, but they manage to get over the shock.**

**Just a small story about famliy.**


	2. The bond of family

**And as promised, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Luffy and Sabo stared with disbelief at Ace. Was this Island cursed? Lucy smiled at the scene. It was almost exactly as she had foreseen. Shock and disbelief, but she was also shocked. Sabo was alive. While she looked at the scene, Marco came behind her and laid a hand on her right shoulder in comfort.

"Sabo was also our brother. We thought he died 12 years ago," she said.

"That explains your reaction -yoi," said Marco.

"How can you be alive? They said you were badly wounded, had blood lost and too exhausted to fight to live," said Sabo, semi-shocked.

"How can Luffy be alive? He was at the brink of death as he showed up at Marineford," said Ace and gazed at Luffy.

"Don't fight over minor details, or I'll kick your asses once more," said Lucy, which caught the attention of her brothers.

They shivered by the thought, which confused the Straw Hats further. Nami felt a headache coming, Usopp and Chopper looked uneasy, Robin unreadable and Sanji swooned over Lucy. Even Brook stared at the strange reunion. He felt like writing a song for that reunion.

"Oi Luffy call your ship and make it come here. I want to meet the rest of your crew," smiled Lucy.

"Two men to sail a ship -yoi?" Marco looked like he didn't believe it was possible.

"Sure. Sunny Go is easy to sail and can almost sail on her own," said Luffy.

Lucy turned to the rest of the Straw Hats. "Seeing your faces, I doubt Luffy ever have mentioned his childhood. Then again he never really lives in the past. Only for today and tomorrow and his promises," she said.

"No. We met Ace back in Alabasta and there we found out he had a brother. At Dressrosa, we found out he had another brother, and now we meet his sister. Any other we might should know of?" Usopp gazed at Luffy.

"No. We're all together. But what happened to your hand Lucy?" asked Luffy.

"She is just protective over her family and so she broke her wrist a couple of weeks ago. However it heals perfectly," said Marco.

"Nothing changed there," said Sabo.

"Lucy hasn't changed that much. Just like you Luffy," said Ace with a grin.

"Except Luffy isn't my pet anymore. He is a young man with his own adventure and crew," smiled Lucy.

"Pet?" Chopper looked at her.

Lucy just smirked, as she saw the faces of her brothers. Marco grinned, loving whenever Lucy made Ace insecure, scared or uneasy. It was good to see that it wasn't just Ace and his crew she could give those expression, but also Luffy. She could be really mean and sadistic from time to time, but mostly against enemies.

"I think it's better we don't know -yoi," said Marco.

"Believe me, you don't," said Ace sweat-dropping by the memory.

"Well let's continue the party. Come join us Luffy. All of you," smiled Lucy.

They nodded and took the animals with them. The others had continued the party already, ignoring them as they spoke.

"Luffy this is Thatch. He's our cook and the best cook ever. However your cook might want to prepare your feast," said Lucy.

"I'm Sanji, the cook of the Straw Hats. It would be my pleasure to cook for my crew and you too Lucy," flirted Sanji.

Luffy, Sabo and Ace hit Sanji over the head, so he got three bumps on the head. This made the Straw Hats raise their eyebrow and burst out in laughter. It was the first time ever that Luffy hit Sanji for flirting with a woman, but it didn't surprise them that much.

"Don't flirt with my sister," hissed Luffy.

"Oh Zoro would be angry now. Missing that," said Usopp.

"Luffy, Ace and Sabo. That's not nice of you. I don't mind the flirting. He won't win my heart at all. You should know that Ace," said Lucy and glared at her brothers.

"It's just too weird," said Sabo.

"I'm a woman not a child," said Lucy.

"Lucy calm down. They are your brothers, right? Well Sanji, let's cook a great meal from those animals. The two you brought and the two Ace, Izo and Vista got," said Thatch.

Lucy shook her head with a bright grin. Yep they were her brothers and she guessed it couldn't be helped. They would protect her till the end, like she would do for them. She had been so close to despair as she heard what stunt Luffy had pulled at Sabaody Archipelago, 2 years ago. Ace captured and Luffy in trouble.

"So Sanji is your cook," smiled Lucy as the two cooks started to cook.

"Yeah. Nami is the navigator and the one in charge of our savings, Usopp is our sniper, Chopper our doctor, Brook our musician and Robin here is our archeologist. Then there is Franky, who is a cyborg and our shipwright and at last Zoro, my swordsman," said Luffy happily.

"A tanuki as a doctor?" asked Vista in disbelief.

"I'm not a Tanuki, I'm a reindeer," said Chopper angry.

"Geez Vista, get some glasses or read a book. I thought you could see that Chopper is a reindeer," teased Lucy.

This caused the other pirates to laugh and cheer for Lucy. Ace was laughing hard and even the Straw Hats couldn't restrain themselves. Vista also smirked, knowing that Lucy was way smarter than him. Marco smiled at her. Lucy looked like she was really happy. It made him feel a little better, since she had been worried after the war and even reading that Luffy was back, she had been too nervous from time to time, gazing over the horizon at night.

Soon Thousand Sunny came and anchored next to Marco's flagship. Franky and Zoro were introduced to Lucy and both stunned to see Ace alive. Shortly after the party was filled with laughter, music, singing and dancing.

"It's been a while since she last was that free," said Ace as he sat next to Marco.

"She has been too worried about Luffy -yoi," said Marco.

"So have I. That kid brother, I swear, is going to give me grey hair before I turn 30. But he wouldn't be Luffy if he didn't makes us worried," smiled Ace.

"Still angry at Sabo -yoi?"

"Nah. I understand now. I'm happy he's alive," smiled Ace.

There was a peace in his eyes that Marco never had seen before. As if Ace finally had found his place and made peace with himself. Marco looked at Lucy and Sabo dance together and saw same peace and happiness in her eyes. The weight of their brother's dream had been taken from their shoulders.

"So why can't Sanji win your heart?" asked Nami as Lucy sat down with the Straw Hats.

"I'm used to the flirting by a crew member, and the way Sanji flirt, reminds me of him. It's nice, but not enough to win my heart. And I'm not really interested in love right now," she said with a smile.

Sanji sighed unhappy, while the other chuckled. Sabo and Luffy looked relief and Robin mustered Lucy. She was young and it was good she didn't rush things. One day she would fall in love, but first when she was ready. She was so much like Luffy. Lucy smiled and felt Marco coming over and sat next to her.

"You know you can be cruel, don't you -yoi?" asked Marco.

"I like teasing people. Just like I did with Thatch, Haruta and Izo. That was way too hilarious. I know you liked it too," grinned Lucy.

Ace came over and sat next to Luffy. His eyes were narrowed and if they could have shot daggers, they would have. Nami followed Ace's gazed and gasped as she saw it was directed to Marco. She couldn't understand why though.

"Why so angry brother?" asked Lucy.

"I warn you Marco," said Ace darkly.

"Warn me? I'm just sitting here -yoi," he said with a smirk.

"Captain… Would you please stop this? I swear to you that one day you'll get in too much trouble for teasing brother like this," said Lucy.

"Oh and you would be the one to do so -yoi?" Marco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No. Luffy," she said.

Marco turned his head and saw Luffy looking pissed at him. He sighed and moved few cm away from Lucy. He loved to play with Ace like this, but he really doubted he could face all three of her brothers at once, and looking at Sabo too, told him they were all three about to kick his ass.

"What was that about?" asked Brook confused.

"Overprotecting brothers. Marco got a little too close for their taste. However our captain does love to live life dangerous like this. But he's also smart enough to know when to back down," grinned Lucy.

"Oh," said Brook understanding.

"You got some nerves after what happened to Sanji," grinned Thatch and sat next to Marco.

"Just wanted to test something -yoi," shrugged Marco.

"Why are they so protective? A woman like her, needs to know love," sobbed Sanji.

This caused Zoro to smirk. "Did you think you stood a chance? Lucy _is_ the sister of our captain and you can't simply not just be with the captain's sister or daughter, love-cook" said Zoro.

"Watch it, moss-head," hissed Sanji.

"Want something, swirly-brow?"

Soon the two of them were into a fight. Lucy raised her eyebrow slightly and then she couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that it never was boring to be with Luffy. His crew was funny and really close.

"Lucy… Will you sing our song? The one you wrote for me and Ace after the fire?" asked Luffy.

"You wrote a song?" Sabo looked at his sister.

"I did. To remember the hard times and feelings. The promise we all four made together. Our friendship and our wows becoming siblings. That no matter what we will forever be together in our hearts and as long we don't forget each other, we'll be together forever," said Lucy.

"It's an amazing song. I'll play," said Haruta and took his guitar.

"I'm helping," said another of her nakama.

Lucy smiled. They all loved her song. After the war she used to sing it every night. It calmed her crew and made them feel better. She sung it for their lost captain. Tonight however she would sing it for her brothers and only them. Haruta started the tune and soon Lucy started to sing.

Luffy closed his eyes and so did Ace and the other Blue Phoenix Pirates that wasn't playing an instrument. Her voice was clear and wonderful. So full of power that the Straw Hat could feel her feelings. Sabo couldn't help but letting a single tear fall down. This song was about getting strength to grow and make a difference. To live out their dreams and those who they left behind.

_Let us set sail right before the break of dawn  
Tomorrow's waiting for all of us and I have  
No regrets, yes now I've made up my mind  
(Oh I know what I'm supposed to do)_

No matter how hard it gets along the way  
My heart will always be strong from day to the next day  
There is one place that we all want to go  
(Fly to the Light)

There is no way that they will ever break through  
As we fight more together, we'll know what to do  
As we go on our bonds will grow ever more  
Yes the power is here, right in our hands

So it's time to go  
Ahead is a New World that's calling for us  
So look far ahead now  
No matter just how many big blue seas are between us

No Matter What, I'll stand by You  
Don't be Afraid, We'll make it Through  
Never forget that  
We Fight Together

I've always kept that memory, of when I raised my head high  
Oh there is no way I'll forget that vast blue sky

Oh we sure have really come a long way  
With our vows we made we'll carry through each day  
But even though we  
All have burdens we carry

The sun will rise  
And shine it's way to us, and make it alright  
Yes I believe it  
The future tells me we will be one piece it's in my sight

So now together, let's set sail  
Yes with just us, we will prevail  
Never forget that  
We Fight Together

The last tune echoed through the jungle. The pirates opened their eyes and smiled to Lucy. Tears were hiding in their eyes. Ace and Sabo stood up and hugged her tight. She smiled and Luffy wrapped his arms around Sabo and Ace and hugged them all.

* * *

**The song is actually the English version of opening 13/14. It's my favorite and I almost hear it every day. Do you like it? If you want to hear it, you can youtube it or ask my and I'll send you a link in a PM.**


	3. See you at the final battle

**Last chapter here. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Please leave a review ;)**

* * *

The evening continued with a huge party. The Straw Hats mingled well along the Blue Phoenix Pirates. Ace and Sabo wrestled and fought for the fun, but soon it turned to a regular fight. Luffy tried to make them stop. Lucy gazed at them, rolled her eyes and grinned, before getting serious. With a gaze, she released her Conquers Haki at Ace and Sabo. The two young men felt to their knees, gasping. They felt weak all of sudden.

"Was that you Lucy?" asked Ace annoyed.

"I don't mind you two fight, but not like this. Not so serious. Calm down. I know both of you are angry at each other, but you each made a choice," she said calmly.

"Leave it to Lucy to have the brain of those four," mumbled Nami.

"You've gotten so much stronger sis. Who broke your arm?" asked Sabo, changing the subject.

The Blue Phoenix Pirates tensed. Marco gave a growl and even Ace started to set himself on fire. They could feel that they all blame themselves for Lucy getting hurt like that. So protective. Sabo understood that Lucy was really their sister too. She was loved by every each of them.

"It was bad luck. I will not be reckless like this again," said Lucy.

"You reckless? It was my fault," hissed Ace.

"You know I don't believe in that crap, brother. I let my guard down for a second and got clumsy. I'm not perfect as you want me to be," she said, still calm.

"We always seem to forget that sis. Since you were the only one ever to hit gramps when we were just kids and somewhat scared out of our minds by him. Yet you were different, always charging him when he came," grinned Luffy.

"I'm not scared of him, no matter what that man put me through. It made me stronger and ready for the sea," she said.

That made the Straw Hats looked surprised at her. Marco smiled at her. How typical her. She never ceased to amaze him. He knew she had a rough childhood, listening to the stories Ace always told. Lucy was 2 years younger than Ace, still she acted like their mother. Not showing fear towards Garp showed the boys there was nothing to fear. And Ace told they wanted to protect Lucy from Garp, so they overcame their fear.

"Why?" asked Nami shrugging as she remembered their encounter with Garp.

"How can I be afraid of a man that loves me and only wanted me to be safe, by getting me stronger? I didn't understand at first, but when I was 3 years I understood," said Lucy.

"As a three year old? You understood this at the age of 3?" Nami looked at her with disbelief.

"Did I mention that Lucy has a high IQ? And has a photographic memory?" said Ace dryly.

"Not to mention beauty," swooned Sanji, which caused him to get hit by Luffy, Sabo and Ace once more.

"A wonder child. So those who broke your arm… Who are they? If you're a wonder child with high intelligence, how come something like that happened to you?" asked Zoro.

Marco was behind him in an instant and held his arm behind his back, causing Zoro to flinch with pain. Luffy got ready to fight, and so did all the Straw Hat.

"Now listen, Pirate Hunter. I could break your arm now and ask you, how you could let that happened, when you were on guard. I know you never let your guard down, yet I'm behind you almost breaking your arm. If Lucy was even a second faster than I, it would be her. Just to remind you that sometimes you just have bad luck," said Marco darkly, before pushing him forward.

"Marco… You read me like a book," smiled Lucy.

Luffy was tensed, not liking what Marco just did.

"They were our enemy, Zoro. If I told you now who they were, I know that both Luffy and Sabo would go after them. Do you think I like that? I'm a pirate, I protect my family. I was at the war because I joined Whitebeard as soon I met him at sea. But I will not tolerate that my brothers, who are not a part of the Blue Phoenix Pirates, go to fight my enemies, because of me," said Lucy in a colder voice.

"She had a point. Like Ace, she chose this life and this crew. She got enemies just like we do. I don't recall seeing her at Dressrosa, even though it was all over the newspaper that Doflamingo quit being a Shichibukai and that you and Law formed an alliance," said Robin to Luffy.

"And with her intelligence, she properly connected the dots," said Nami.

"Yep. Lucy read the newspaper, saying you properly were going to make trouble for Doflamingo, aka Joker, so he and Kaidou would fight each other. A plan to take down a Yonkou. Not a bad one from Trafalgar Law, however I doubt it went as he wished," said Thatch casually.

"I thought for sure Lucy was crazy as she suggested it. Even though I know how reckless Luffy is, I just couldn't believe her," said Ace.

"Lucy … And you didn't want to come?" asked Luffy.

"It is your fight. You choose your path to become the King of Pirates. I will only help you, if you and my captain became allies and you ask for our help. But I won't fight Akagami no Shanks. That will be the only order from my captain I will ignore. I won't fight the Red Hair pirates no matter what, even if your life depended on it Luffy," said Lucy.

"Shanks wouldn't kill me, but if I'm not strong enough at that time, he will destroy me. And I won't have you to help me fight Shanks and his crew. I promised him that I would beat him with _my_ crew," said Luffy.

"I know," said Lucy.

"Why won't you fight against the Red-Hair pirates?" asked Robin curious.

The Blue Phoenix pirates gave all each other a look, while Ace and Luffy shared a look. Lucy shook her head at all those reaction here ad sighed. Luffy could have told his crew about her and Sabo, before they met. It always made things easier. Luffy might not care for the past or how people know each other. He only needed to understand if the stranger was a friend or a foe.

"Because I won't fight against my family, though I won't mind fighting some of them. In fact Shanks is the only one I won't fight, despite he want to fight me," she said.

"He wants to fight you?" asked Luffy.

"Yes. He wants to know my full strength, but I won't be able to fight him at full strength. I will unconscious hold back, afraid to hurt him," she sighed.

"How come?" asked Name.

"Shanks is her father," said Ace.

Silence felt over them as they took in the information.

"What?" the screamed in unison.

"Yep. And man did he flip out when he found me on board Moby Dick as a Whitebeard pirate. What a mess it was," Lucy grinned.

"That really was a pain -yoi," said Marco.

"And Shanks would have been history, if it hadn't been for his own daughter," said Thatch.

"Can imagine how he must have felt," said Nami.

"It was never my intention to meet him in first place. He left my mother back then. However after the war, I got to know him better and I understood his reason for leaving mom behind. Now I acknowledge him as my father," she said.

After that things calmed down, however Zoro was even more on guard now. He looked and listened as Sabo, Ace, Luffy and Lucy talked about how silly they had been as kid, how strong they had become and how Ace, Lucy and Luffy set sail. Then Luffy, Chopper and Franky danced their silly dance with chopstick in their noses, Usopp told his usual lies and stories, Sanji swooned over the girls, trying not to swoon over Lucy.

"Insulting Lucy isn't a smart thing to do. She's the big sister of Luffy and had been worried to death since the war because of him. So her concentration has been off since. But now I have faith in that she'll be fine. Seeing Luffy again and meet you," said Vista and sat next to Zoro.

"I guess I don't know the power of family bonds," said Zoro.

"I think you do. Your crew is family to you. So calm down, do not let the action of my captain infect on our party," said Vista.

Zoro just nodded, but he had promised himself for 2 years ago that he would not let his guard down, once they were in the New World. It could be the difference between life and death. So he continued to be on guard and noticed that some of the Blue Phoenix also was on guard. They understood this sea better than him and his crew.

Soon the sun was rising over the horizon. They had partied almost all night. Lucy sat on the beach, Luffy's head on her lab, Ace behind her, back to back and Sabo leaning against them. Just like when they were kids. Luffy was fast asleep with a smile of happiness on his face. Lucy let her fingers run through Luffy's hair.

"I will never forget this happiness. I've missed you all and hoped that we once could be together again. Then the news about the execution and your supposed death destroyed that hope. But I still wanted to meet Luffy and you Lucy," said Sabo.

"We should properly let Dadan and the others know that you and Ace are alive. Not even Gramps knows. We decided we would not let the world know until Luffy had returned from his training. And we would train Ace, so he could get stronger," said Lucy.

"Was it you Ace that broke Lucy's arm?" asked Sabo.

"No, but because some enemy almost found me, she had no choice to get in their way, but was unlucky and broke her arm. That won't happen again. Not now where I've met with Luffy, which was our intention," said Ace.

Sabo nodded. The three just watched the sunrise in peace. Ace's body temperature made sure that none of them were freezing. The Straw Hats, but Zoro, was on their ship sleeping. Zoro was sitting on the beach.

It was noon and after a lunch, the two pirate crew said their goodbyes.

"Luffy. There will properly be a big battle and you'll be the center. We will meet you there and fight side by side. Ace and I won't let you down. You're going to be the King of the Pirates and I will be there to congratulate you, when you have reached your goal. Just as promised," said Lucy.

"Not just Ace and Lucy will be at the final battle. This whole crew will. Because we have some unfinished business with Blackbeard and the marines," said Thatch.

"When that times comes, consider us as your allies, Mugiwara. As Thatch said, we also have some unfinished business with Blackbeard and the marines. Things we want to settle -yoi," said Marco

"Then we will meet there. Take care of them for me. Just as you have done so far," said Luffy.

Marco gave a short nod. Lucy hugged Luffy and Sabo one more time, before going onboard her ship. She had a smile of happiness on her lips. All her brothers were still alive and stronger as before. Ace also said his goodbyes and hurried up after her, putting his arm around her in a brotherly manner. Thatch followed. Marco turned to Luffy.

"Here. Call us I need -yoi," he said and held out a paper with a number on it.

"Uhm sure," said Luffy and took the paper, before handing it to Nami.

"The New World is cruel and hard, but as your sister and your brother, I also can see your strength. Conquer the sea, just like Roger once did. Show no fear and make it to the top. I know Akagami is waiting for you. Prove he wasn't wrong in sacrificing his arm for you. And for you crew… I know you all can archive your dreams, if your bond keeps getting stronger and deeper. Show the world the power of freedom -yoi," he said before spreading his wings and, fly onto his ship.

The Straw Hats and Sabo stood at the beach, watching the ship sail away. Luffy had a peaceful smile on his lips and Sabo also. Gone was the haunting pain. The crew smiled fondly and the words of both Lucy and Marco warmed their heart. They had faith in them and the crew would not let them down.

* * *

**And the adventures goes on.**

**I do hope you liked this short story. It was just something that kept popping into my mind, so I just wrote it down, but wasn't quiet pleasant at first with the result, but then today the inspiration came over me and I got it right.**

**If you liked it, please leave a review.**


End file.
